Saving, Redo
by vampsrock94
Summary: Re-write from a story I started about 10 years ago. Dimitri disappears from the Academy after the cabin. Rose and the gang have not heard anything from Dimitri at all. Dimitri wakes up to the phone ringing and it is Rose, and she is in trouble. He speeds back to his life with her and the gang. I do not own anything but the story line. Please, read, enjoy and reviewe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dimitri was resting in bed, on the brink of sleep. He rolled over to look at Tasha, his long time friend. He had grown up with Tasha, so it was only natural that they would be together. As he was starting to fall into the darkness of sleep, he was thinking of a very different person.

It had been a little over three years since he had walked away from his old life at St. Vladimir's Academy. He could barely remember some of the things that happened while there. Sometime, while sitting up at night, he could recall some things he used to do with the Princess and Rose, his Roza. He was startled from sleep by the sound of the landline ringing down stairs.

He had a fleeting thought to let it go to voicemail when it stopped ringing. He rolled onto his other side, wide awake. Something wasn't right. The phone started to ring again. He looked at the alarm clock, it read 2:38 AM. He finally got up, mostly because he didn't want to hear Tasha's drama of being woken up so early. He made it out of the room without her even flinching.

Dimitri tried to be as quiet as possible as he ran down the hall to the stairs. He came out at the front door and had to look around the living room and dining room before finding it in the kitchen. The phone stopped ringing as he went to grab it off the counter. He made a sigh of relief, and went to put the phone back onto the counter. He was almost out of the kitchen when it started to ring again, he turned around and felt his gut lurch put answered the phone.

"Beliekov residence," Dimiri said, stiffing a small yawn. He and Tasha had never married, he did not feel that attachment to her. She also pressured him to start a family, marriage didn't seem to matter to her.

There was a quiet noise on the other end, maybe crying. " He hit me,"

"Who is this?" Dimitri hissed into the phone, his stomach tying into knots again; wide awake.

"Please, help me, he is trying to find me," the woman sobbed out, trying to pull in a pull lung of air. "I told him no again, and he is trying to kill me. You are the only person I thought to call. Please."

"Roza, is that you?" Dimitri spoke calmly, comfortingly.

"You little slut," Dimitri heard from the other end. There was a squeal as if someone was being picked up by their hair. Dimitri heard some commotion on the other end, and some more painful sobbing.

Dimitri felt panic slowly over taking his thoughts. He should be there if it was actually Roza, but he was not sure. He listened closely, trying to hear any hints as to who was sobbing.

"Please. Help," Dimitri was able to make out, then at the end he heard, "Comrade."

With the last word, the phone cut out. Dimitri was on the move before he could put his thoughts in order. He was up the stairs and turning on the bedroom light; knowing that Tasha was going to wake up. He went straight over to the closet and pulled down a small duffel bag and started shoving everything he could think of in his panicked state into it.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?," came a voice behind him, he had not noticed that Tasha had left the bed and was standing behind him.

"Hey, I need to leave. Something came up," Dimitri said, looking around in the closet for his duster.

"Just come back to bed, Dimitri, we can figure everything out in the morning," Tasha purred, rubbing his upper back suggestively. He pulled back with his duster and walked around her, making sure not to touch her.

"No, Tasha, I will not wait until morning. You will have made sure I don't remember," He said in response, feeling his temper rising.

Tasha tried again, lacing her words with the faintest amounts of compulsion. Dimitri F aught it off easily enough after remembering the sounds of Roza struggling. Dimitri pulled Tasha to himself and knocked her out as nicely as possible. He picked her sagging body and carried her back over to the bed. He made sure to throw the covers back over her after checking for a pulse.

He changed into clean clothes then he grabbed his duster and pulled it on in one fluid motion. Grabbed his duffel bag and stake from the dresser and walked out of the bedroom. He locked the front door and pulled his house key off the key ring and slid it under the door. He turned on his heel and took the car that they both shared and headed towards the airport.

After they left the Academy, they moved to Portland Oregon. Tasha did not know that was the city that he had located Rose and the Princess. Dimitri found a parking stop in the long term parade and went inside.

After he had walked into the airport and bought a ticket, two hours out. He sat down and made a phone call. The first one on his list was Lissa. He dialed her number and sent a silent prayer that she had not gotten a new phone number, luck was on his side though.

"Hello, this is Lissa," Said a sleepy voice from the other end of the line, then the sound of a baby crying. " Christian, Andre woke up."

"Princess, where is Rose?" Dimitri hurriedly asked, feeling like his life depended on her response.

"Who-" Lissa started. "Dimitri, what's wrong?"

Dimitri just let the line be silent for a bit. "I need to find Roza now."

It sounded like Lissa was being handed the baby, "Her and Adrian and living right outside of court. Why?"

"I'll see you later," and he hung up the phone.

Dimitri paced until he was asked to have a seat by a security guard about an hour before the plane took off. He sat down in the corner with a book so no one would talk to him. As soon as the flight was called, he was up and at the Terminal waiting.

When he was seated, a stewardess came over to him and started to flirt quietly with his. She bent forward a number of times to show off her cleavage. After a while of him only asking for water and ignoring her advances, she walked away.

One of the stewardesses walked him to his seat, all the while checking him out. He sat down and got confortable. She treid to stick around to flirt with him, he did not pay any attention to her, she turned away. As the plane started to move, she came back over and gave one more attempt at flirting.

When the plane was up in the air, he rested his seat back and pulled out his wallet. Behind pictures of his family and Tasha, there was one of him and Rose. It was not really a nice picture of them together. It was the day of the tattooing, Rose had walked off the stage. Lissa had snapped a picture of them sitting next to each other, talking. He fell into a restless sleep, until he was woken up by the same Stewardess.

"Hey Sir, we are about to land. You need to put your seat up." She mumbled, tapping his shoulder.

As he relaxed into his seat, he felt a small churning of his gut. He was recalling how he had woken up in a new life without Rose. Tasha convinced him that he had just left her, she said that Rose had also accepted the fact that he had decided to leave.

As soon as the plane was one of the first off. He did not want to wait around for anyone to stop or prevent him from leaving. He went over to the rental area, and made an inquiry about a vehicle.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Dimitri called out to an older woman with red hair and blue eyes. She smiled kindly. "Is there a rental car I can use?"

"Umm. . . hang on one minute," She said, typing into a computer. "Yes, only one. It has a scratch on the side, but that's all."

"I'll take it," Dimitri said, running his hand through his hair nervously, pulling in a deep breath. "How fast can I get it?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, **_

_**This is the second chapter, I have changed a lot from the original story already. given all of the changes, enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

It had been a little over five hours since he had heard from Rose. He had called Lissa and asked for Rose's address, Lissa did not know where they lived, Jesse and Rose. Dimitri did get the last known address Lissa had for Janine, Rose's mother.

Knocking on the door, there was some yelling inside the house. After a minute Janine got the door, balancing a child on her hip. "Mama, that wooks like Sissy's friend in that picture."

"hush, Johnie," Janine said, setting a finger on the boys lips and smiling. "What do you need, Dimitri?"

"Where's Rose?" Dimitri rushed out. "I need to find her."

Janine set the boy down, "Go to Daddy, Johnie."

The little boy made a face that looked just like Rose. Dimitri stared at the retreating back of the little boy. "He looks like Roza."

"That's my son," Janine told him in a clipped voice. "Why do you want to find Rose? You hurt her."

"I am sorry, Janine," Dimitri said, giving her a stern look. " I am not sure what happened, but I do know she called me about five hours ago. I don't care what issues you have with me, but she needs help. You can beat me up later."

"She has refused to call you, much less say your name out loud in three years," Janine said, closing the door lightly behind her and glaring at him. "What makes you believe it was her?"

Dimitri looked her in the eyes and sternly replied, " She called me Comrade, it was her."

Dimitri watched the surprise flash through Janine's eyes and she took a small step back. She shook her head as if to clear it, then took a breath. She indicated that she would be back in a moment.

When she returned, she had a slip of paper in hand and a burner cell phone. "This is her and Jesse's home address. Call me on this when you get her out of there. I will be there. I know I wasn't when she needed me then, but please."

With that, she turned away. Right before she closed the door all the way she said, "Don't even think about calling or coming back without her."

"Yes, Ma'am," He replied. Janine went and watched him drive away with Abe's arm around her waist and Johnie in her arms. She had a faint sad smile, playing on her lips.

When Dimitri came to a stop in front of the house, noticed that the door was ajar. He felt the panic flood back into him. He only wasted a moment trying to calm himself down. Dimitri reached his hand out and opened the car's door, he did not close the door; deciding that the element of surprise might be better in his favor.

He slowly walked up the walkway, pulling out his stake as he walked. As he neared the door, he heard some yelling and glass break. He tiptoed inside, the door did not make a sound. He made his way down a short hallway. Slowly the yelling was getting more clean and defined as he went.

"No, Jesse, I will not marry you," Rose yelled in response of a question, she sounded very agitated. Rose and Jesse hooking up had been something of a mistake on Lissa's part right after they graduated. Strongly against Adrian's and everyone else's wishes

Dimitri barely had them in sight when he seen Jesse speed across the dining room area and grabbed her. He slammed her against the wall behind her, narrowly missing the door knob of the pantry.

" You. You will do as I say, I didn't ask your opinion," He yelled into Rose's face. She could smell the Vodka on his breath. She made a small noise as fear consumed her. He had only recently started to beat her physically, it was normally other forms of abuse that he stuck to.

Dimitri watched as Jesse pulled her forward and slammed her back into the wall, this time slamming Rose directly into the knob. Dimitri watched as Rose's eyes rolled back and her legs give. Jesse kept her up against the wall and started hitting her as hard as the position would allow him.

"Let go of her, Jesse," Dimitri yelled, noticing that Jesse looked a lot like Ivan had. He felt a small pang of guilt that Ivan's family had turned out like Jesse had.

"I will do with her as I please," Jesse growled again and slammed Rose into the knob for a second time before throwing her to the side and kicking her.

Dimitri took a step over to where Rose had fallen, she looked bad, " Jesse, I am only here for Rose. Just let me get her and we will leave. Please."

"Why should I trust you? You left her to me. Thank you, by the way," Jesse said, as if they were talking about the weather. Dimitri did not notice that Jesse grabbed a knife off the counter. "She is mine, you can leave now, guardian."

Jesse made his way back over to Rose's prone form on the floor. She was very pale and Dimitri knew that time was not on his side at that moment. Jesse pulled Rose into a sitting position and held the knife to her throat.

"Take one step forward and I will kill her right here and now," Jesse said, smiling kindly. "Then I will kill you."

Dimitri took a small step back, as if that was going to make him back away from her too. He could see the small signs of Rose starting to come around. Her mouth was bleeding and she was trying to swallow.

"Jesse, listen to me. I can help you," Dimitri told him calmly, trying to talk some sense into the guy. Just let me pick up Rose and take her to my car, you can come with us. We can help you.

"I don't want or need your help, you are the reason I did this," He yelled, pressing the knife harder into Rose's throat, she moaned. "She won't say yes to me because she still loves you. What does she see in you?"

"Please. If you love her at all you will let her go, Jesse," at the sound of his voice, he set Rose down on the ground to walk up to Dimitri, still being shorter, he had to look up.

"I just want her to be happy with me, not you," He whispered as in the room was full of people trying to listen in.

Dimitri had forgotten the knife until it pierced his side. He felt a jolt of surprise race through his like adrenaline and let his temper take over.

"For one you never hit a woman, and two you are going to regret that." And with in minutes Dimitri had Jesse on the floor knocked out, he hoped.

Dimitri looked over at Rose, she was awake and looked dazed. She was squinting up at him as if he was not sure that he was actually there. He checked her pulse and did a quick once over. She watched him without making a sound. She made another attempt at swallowing and choked slightly, more blood appearing on her lips.

"Roza, I am sorry. This is going to hurt," He had some issues personally. But Rose began to sob half way through and wincing in pain.

"Comrade you got the messages," she said, reaching her hand up to his cheek, but unable to make it. Her arm fell back down and Dimitri started panicking.

"Roza, please stay with me," Dimitri said, running out of the front door. Holding her the best he could, hopefully without hurting her.

Rose's small frame shivered. "I'm still awake. It hurts, Dimitri." She got out, burying her face in Dimitri's chest, crying.

"Roza, I am going to set you on the seat so I can drive us to the hospital," Dimitri told her sternly, watching her eyes roll back into her head again. "Rose, I need you to stay awake okay?"

"Dimitri?" Rose whispered, Dimitri turned off the radio and the heater do he could hear her better.

"Yes, Roza?" Dimitri asked. "What have you been up to over the last few years?"

"Dimitri?" Rose asked again, a little stronger this time. She coughed again. "She is so pretty. I miss her."

Dimitri felt a moment of confusion, then thought she must be talking about Lissa, "Why haven't called and talked with her?"

"She is so sweet and had beautiful hair," Rose continued talking as if he hadn't said anything. "I just want to see her one more time, Comrade, please. I am not ready to die, please help me."

After she finished talking, she slumped forward into her seat, passed out. Dimitri hit the accelarator and finally arrived at the hospital. Rose did not wake up during the rest of the drive, he was panicking. He pulled up to the curb infront of the emergency door and was around to her side of the car in a heartbeat.

Dimitri bent and started to pull her out of the car, feeling the pinch in his side but ignoring it completely. He ran for the sliding glass doors and made it inside to the emergency area.

"Get me some help," he demanded to no one in particular.

A nurse looked up from what she was doing. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Hurry the hell up, my wife. She was attacked." He yelled, the nurse just looked at him. "Will you stop staring at me and do your job."

_**Hope you enjoyed, don't hate me for the small cliffhanger. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Have a great day/night, where ever you are!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next chapter. **_

_**I did decide in the last chapter to change the "bad guy" from being Adrian to Jesse. Shortly after I started this story the first time, I regretted having Adrian playing that roll. I enjoy Adrian's character too much.**_

_**Please, read, enjoy and review!**_

Chapter 3

After the nurse kicked into action, there were multiple codes yelled over the intercom and commotion. At some point Rose was taken out of Dimitri's arms. She had not woken back up. He was allowed to fallow, but was left in a small waiting room.

At a point, he realized that he needed something to drink. When he tried to stand up, he fell back down after a few steps. He made himself stand back up to find some help while holding his side tightly. After a little while, he found a Doctor.

"I-I need help," He mumbled feeling weak, putting his hand other on the doctor's shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem, Sir," the doctor said, his name tag said Dr. jefries.

"I was stabbed," Dimitri got out before falling against the wall and sliding down.

It might have been days, or hours by the time Dimitri came to. He was on his back in a hospital room. He looked off to his right side, not really seeing what was over there. He thought for a few minutes until all of the panic came flooding back. He sat up in the bed and felt his side give a painful throb, and rested back down.

Wincing, he pushed the button on the side of his bed, a nurse's voice spoke telling him someone would be in shortly. It did not take long for the nurse to walk into the room.

"Hello, Sir, how are you feeling?" the young nurse asked, he seemed eager to help. " Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. Where is my wife? She was attacked," Dimitri rushed out, sitting up finally. "Her name is Rose Hathaway."

"I am sorry, Sir, you are in the ER section. I don't have any information on a Rose Hathaway," I can page over and ask where she is?"

"How long have I been asleep?" Dimitri asked, looking around for a clock.

"About an hour," the nurse replied. "The Doctor said you could leave if you felt up to it. I can go find you a shirt form the lost and found, if you would like. Your jacket also had a lot of blood on it, it's in the closet over there."

"Don't worry about another shirt," Janine said, walking briskly into the room. " I have one from home."

"Hi, Janine," Dimitri gave her a weak smile. The nurse walked out of the room, after nodding his acknowledgment of her.

"Here, Dimitri," She tossed the shirt at him. "She's still in surgery."

Dimitri felt a moment of relief, but also realized she was not out of the woods yet. He put his legs over the edge of the bed, and scooted over into a full sitting position slowly. When he was seated semi comfortably he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Dimitri," Janine said in a stern tone, no nonsense. "Thank you for getting her out of there. Are you going to stay? Or go?"

"What happened before I left last time? Tasha. . . she was-"Dimitri started to try and explain. "I am not leaving her side again."

"I know you were under compulsion, I could see it in your eyes," Janine stated, walking closer to the bed. "That's your shirt you know? She kept it at Abe and mine's house. She used to sleep with it when Johnie came home."

"I thought this was gone," he pulled the old shirt up to his face, to smell it. It smelled like Rose, it was just an old concert shirt he had gotten with Ivan, Ivan's favorite band. He ran his hands over the faded band logo, it was a Russian band. "What happened after I left?"

"After you left, Rose refused to talk do anyone. She went about three weeks without making a peep. They had me come in from work to try to pull her out of it. Lissa told me that Rose had returned to her room to find ripped pictures of you and Rose all over her dorm room floor," Janine started in a stiff tone, Dimitri listened without saying anything. "Later, she went to pack your room and found a similar mess in your room. Beyond that, you need to talk to her."

Dimitri gave a stiff nod. "Please. Can we go wait for her?"

"Can you stand? Walk?" She asked.

"Lets start small, at lease standing for now," he replied.

" I can ask for a wheelchair if you would like?" She asked, he shook his head.

After a few tries, he was successful with standing and walking while being supported on Janine. They had to go up two floors to make it back to the surgery ward.

"Abe and mine's son insisted on coming," Janine spoke up, Dimitri was almost walking completely on his own now. "Johnie had some questions for you. If you're not wanting to answer them just tell him to hush, he'll stop."

Dimitri nodded and they continued around the corner, it was a similar waiting room to where he was last time. Dimitri sat heavily into a chair, sighing in relief at finally resting. Dimitri looked around the room and made eye contact with a man that looked a little like Rose and Johnie, he looked familiar but Dimitri could not place from where. Johnie was quickly in Dimitri's lap talking to him, he was very light on his feet.

"Hi. I is Johnie. Are you Dimiti?" Johnie stuck his hand out to Dimitri to shake, Dimitri took his small hand into his.

"Yes, little man, I am Dimitri," He gave Johnie a smile, Johnie had Rose's big brown eyes.

"Do you wove Rosie?" Dimitri was surprised at the child's bluntness.

"Yes, I love your sissy a lot. She is my world," Dimitri told the little boy, who squealed and jumped and hugged Dimitri as tightly as possible.

"Okay, I wike you," Johnie said, Dimitri smiled again at him. Johnie jumped down off of his lap and ran towards his mom, jumping smoothly into her lap. "Mommy can he stay? Can he? Can he? Can he?"

"We'll have to see what Rosie says," Janine said, smiling up at Dimitri. "I think Rosie will let him stay though."

"Yay," he yelled, clapping his little hands together. And he was back onto Dimitri's lap. "Do you play hot wheews?"

Dimitri knew him and this little man were going to get along great, he was so much like Rose, though. Dimitri could recall the small cars from when he was at home last, Paul loved playing with them. "Yes, I would love to play hot wheels."

Johnie gave him a serious look and looked at his father. "Daddy, can we go home to get my cars?"

Dimitri could tell that Johnie was Janine and Abe's world, they were completely wrapped around his little finger. Dimitri smiled at Abe, just now realizing where he recognized him from. Abe seen the realization come over Dimitri, and gave him a stiff not that said a lot more then words. Abe was about to get up when a nurse walked into their little waiting room.

"Rose Hathaway's family?" Everyone looked up at the nurse, breath held.

"Yes," Abe spoke up for all of us.

"Rose slipped into coma, she has bleeding in her brain and more internal bleeding," the nurse said, looking around at them, stopping at Dimitri. "Are you her husband? Dimitri?"

"Yes, I am," Dimitri said, his voice breaking.

"She said she loves you and she is sorry for what happened," with that the nurse turned and walked away.

Dimitri let a few tears fall, Johnie ran over to him. Hugging his with all his strength, Dimitri wrapped the small form into areturn hug. "Sissy is goin' to be okay. She's aways okay. Right?"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon. I am writing around my work schedule. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello guys! Another update._**

**_I would really like to see some reviews, get a feel of what everyone thinks. I know everything is moving slower then the original story, but I really wanted to work some more on the development of the characters._**

**_Thank you for reading. Please enjoy and review._**

Chapter 4

Abe and Janine stuck around for about another hour, but had to leave. Johnie was getting tired and bored. Dimitri watched as he started to fall to sleep in his mom's lap. He looked just like Rose when she started to fall to sleep. Dimitri felt peaceful with the boy in the room, but knew they needed to leave.

Dimitri walked them to the entrance of the hospital and seen them off. He also moved his rental car into the parkade and made a call while he was out there.

Dimitri was almost afraid that his mother wouldn't answer the phone as it was about 2am in Russia, he held his breath for a moment, finally there was a tired, "Hello."

"Mama?" Dimitri asked, speaking in Russian.

"Dimitri, hello son," he heard through the line, his mother's voice sounding more awake quickly. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mama, I need you here, Roza's in trouble," Dimitri said, choking up a little. "Please, Mama."

"What happened to her, Dimitri?" Olena asked, Dimitri could hear some panic in her voice. Dimitri thought she would be mad at him, he had not even called her in over three years.

"Mama, don't hate me. Please," Dimitri said, holding in a sob. He blamed himself for this whole situation. "She called me last night, well morning. She needed me to come back, I got here as fast as I could. But, Jesse had been beating her up in the time it took me to get here."

"Dimitri, son, how could I ever hate you? You are my baby," Olena told him sternly. "Sweety, you need to calm down, I can't understand you very well. Take a deep breath."

Dimitri took a moment before responding, he pulled back his fear and grief and continued. "Okay, Mama. When I finally arrived at her house, almost 6 hours later, Jesse attacked her again and he also stabbed me. Mama, she is in a coma, they still have her in surgery. She is not doing well. Mama, I need you."

"I will be on the next flight," and the line went dead. Dimitri sat in the rental until he could breath normally. When he was ready, he got out and locked the car. He took his time walking back up to the surgery ward.

Before he got to the waiting area, he received a phone call. He turned over the flip phone to read the name "Janine". He answered, "Hello, Gaurdian Hathaway."

"Dimitri, why are you being formal?" Janine said. "I just wanted to offer to let you come over here to rest? You would have to stay in Rose's room, but you would be able to get some sleep and a shower."

"Thank you, Janine, but I think I want to stay here," Dimitri replied, touched by the offer. "I called my Mom, she hould be landing here in in 4 or 5 hours. I also want to stay just in case."

"Okay, well, I think I am going to be heading back that way for a little while. Do you need anything?" Janine asked him, he told her no and that she should stay home, knowing full well she was probably already on her way.

Dimitri went and sat back in the same waiting room area, he reclined the chair back and rested for a while. They were nearing nine hours of surgery, with only one update hours ago now.

He was not able to really rest, just laid there holding his side, waiting. He relaxed and tried to read one of his westerns. The nurse from the ER unit showed up with his duster at a point and brought him a hot cup of coffee. He was very thankful, and vocalized that.

Janine showed up after about an hour and a half, McDonald's in hand and another two coffees. She handed him a meal of chicken strips and fries along with the coffee, " I could not remember if you liked creamer and sugar, so here are some packs."

"Thank you, Janine," Dimitri told her, he ate some of the food, but was not really hungry. "

They sat in silence for a while until Dimitri spoke up, "Has anyone gotten a hold of Lissa?"

"You can try, don't be surprised if she doesn't come, her and Rose haven't talked since about a month after you left," Janine warned him.

Dimitri gave a stiff nod and got up walking over to the landline phones and dialed her number. Lissa's phone went straight to voicemail, Dimitri left a message, "Lissa, hey it's Dimitri. Listen we need you here. Rose is in the hospital right outside of the court. She is not doing all that great. I know you are probably trying to sleep, but please come."

Shortly after he made that call, Janine left again. She let him know to call her with any news.

Another nurse came in and gave an update on Rose's condition. They had been able to stop the brain bleeding, but the damage was already done. They said the chances of Rose waking up at this point were slim if at all. The internal bleeding had also been mostly brought under control, but at the time, they were still working on that. He called Janine and left a voicemail to call him back.

Dimitri started to doze off into a restless sleep full of nightmares and Roza not waking up. At a point, he heard Russian words being whispered. He slowly came to feeling calm for the first time listening to the familiar tones of the language.

"No, Paul, let him sleep." He heard his mother said.

"But, Grandma, what about Anna?" Paul asked. Who was Anna?

"She is fine. She is asleep anyways, Mama said. "Here go put this blanket on the couch so I can lie her down."

"Okay," Paul grumbled, and put the blanket down.

Dimitri watched as Olena took the little girl over to the couch. She layed her down and she rolled onto her side, facing the back of the couch. She was small, he would say a little over two years old. She had dark brown hair.

"Dimitri, you are awake," Olena said as she turned around.

"Hi Mama," Dimitri responded, wide awake. "I was just listening to you two."

"Hi Honey, has anything changed since we talked," Olena asked.

"The doctors got the bleeding in Roza's head to stop, but they don't know if she will wake up. Or what she will remember or have physically or mentally," Dimitri got up, his Mom pulling him into a hug. "Mama, what will I do if she doesn't pull through?"

"She is a fighter," Olena said, trying to make herself believe that things would turn out okay. "When you were gone, in the begining, she crash landed on our front doorstep. She was fighting for you then, she is fighting for you now."

"Why was she there?" He wanted to know, he knew that his mother had left phone calls, begging him to call back, but he only got a few. Tasha always made sure he did not call back.

"She was trying to find you, you didn't really tell her much when you left," Olena replied, looking down. She did not want to glance over at Anna. "She needed you so bad. The first few nights she was over at our house, she slept in my bedroom with me. I was the only comfort she could find. But she would start crying out for you in her sleep."

"Thank you for taking her in, Mama," Dimitri said, just as another nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me, who are you? It is after visiting hours" She said snidely to Olena, glaring at her.

"I am Rose's mother-in-law. Don't you take that tone with me, young lady," Mama was mad, and today was not the day to be messing with her.

The nurse shot Dimitri a scared look and told him, "She is out of surgery, you can see her now. Just a warning, she is hooked up to a lot of machines he might not adjust well to everything." she said indicating Paul, who was asleep next to Anna on the couch.

"Dimitri, can you get Anna?" Olena asked him. "I've been carrying her around all day, and she is getting too heavy for Paul."

"Yes, of course," he said, picking up the little girl.

"Nurse, what room is Rose in?" Olena demanded, setting her hand on the nurse's arm, making her scared. Dimitri chuckled.

"ICU, room three," and she was gone.

"Paul, hon, it's time to wake up," Olena started to wake Paul up. He was getting tall, Dimitri could tell. He was probably a clutz too. After a little more coaxing Paul woke up and spotted Dimitri but stopped short of hugging him because of Anna.

They stood and talked for a few minutes, before they all started down the hall. All very nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello Everyone, sorry it has been a while. Wanted to proof read to check for typos! This is a short chapter and I apologize._**

**_I should be able to update at lease one more chapter tonight._**

**_Please read, enjoy and review._**

Chapter 5

As they started walking down the hall, Anna let out a small sigh and made herself more comfortable. She gave a small smile, but slept on. She really was a beautiful child, she actually looked a little like Roza.

"Uncle Dimka, how is Aunt Roza doing?" Paul asked, making eye contact with Dimitri. He seemed so much older then he was.

Aunt Roza, huh. Dimitri thought, how often had Rose actually visited them? Dimitri replied to Paul's question. "Let's go visit her. But, Paul, she is not awake and she is hooked up to a lot of different machines. She is not going to look like your Aunt."

He gave his uncle a curt not and they all walked on.

"What happened to her?" Paul asked. "Was she in a car accident?"

"Don't worry about the past, lets work on the present, Okay?" Dimitri responded, Paul gave him a keen look, but Dimitri would not elaborate on the matter. Even as his side gave another throb, and thinking that he probably should not be carrying Anna.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Anna asleep in Dimitri's arm, Paul walking next to Dimitri and Olena holding Dimitri's free hand. When they finally arrived in the room, he was the first to walk into the room, with Anna held tightly in his arms. Surveying the room in full, there was very little space not occupied by a machine, all hooked up to the same person.

Dimitri waited to really look at Rose until he had to. She had a tube in her mouth, and one going through her nose. He slowly survayed and fallowed the machines tubing back to the different machined. She was so thin, she seemed like a small portion of the person he had known only three years ago.

He almost had to back out of the room, suddenly over taken with nausea. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself, and at last walked all the way over to the bed. He tried to find some bare area of skin to kiss, but what was not covered in some form of tubes or medical supplies, was black and blue. Her left arm was in a cast all the way up to the elbow, and it looked like one of her legs might have also been.

Dimitri sat down hard, feeling his legs give out. He just watched her chest rise and fall for a little while. When he was able, he let Paul and Olena know it was okay to come in. They had decided to give Dimitri a few minutes alone with her.

After a few minutes, Olena told Dimitri he could let Anna rest on the couch in the corner of the room next to the window. Dimitri got up and walked over to the couch, blanket already in place for her; thanks to Paul. Dimitri went to lay her down, but she buried her little hands into his shirt and would not let go. He gave up quickly, not really wanting to let her go just yet.

"She's fine, Mama," Dimitri told his mother. Smiling slightly. "Go. Say hi to Roza, she needs you."

"Are you sure?" Mama asked, looking in between the two of them.

"Yes, she is calming," Dimitri said with a full smile on his face.

"That's until she gets mad," Olena said, smiling up at her son.

"Let me into that room now," Dimitri heard, and knew right a way who that was, and she was pissed.

He walked over to the door leading out to the hallway and watched. Lissa's tall form was facing off with the same nurse from earlier, you could practically see the smoke rolling from her ears.

"Nurse, you have done enough here, please let Rose's sister past," Lissa looked up startled. "I see you got the message."

"I was already on my way. Adrian and Sydney will arrive tomorrow, well I guess today, this evening," she said, stepping forward passed the nurse who stepped back carefully. "What happened?"

Olena took Lissa's arm, and steered her away towards the bathroom inside of the room. She started to explain what had happened, how Dimitri found Rose and everything the nurses had told them.

Christian, on the other hand, walked right up to Dimitri after setting the baby car seat down. "How dare you, Belikov."

"I am sorry, Christian," Dimitri said, keeping eye contact.

"Do you want to know what happened in between Rose and Lissa," He said, his voice slowly on the rise. "After you walked out, Rose refused to say a word, she stopped eating. The only reason she even started to talk was because Lissa made her mad and they fought, over you."

"Christian, please stop yelling, " Dimitri retorted. "Anna is trying to sleep."

"Oh, now you care," Christian said in a stern voice. "Day late."

"Christian, stop," Lissa spoke up from the corner of the room. She was putting the car seat away and pulling the sleeping baby out of it.

"You do not know the full story, please let me explain," Dimitri told him, "Here and now is not the time. Just give me a chance."

"I swear if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you, Belikov, and don't think I am joking," Christian spat at him, eying him as he walked away. Just then the baby started to cry.

Lissa walked over to the couch and moved Anna's blanket. She sat down with a sigh and started to feed the baby. She stared at Rose the whole time, looking deep in thought. Christian walked over to her and sat down next to her, glaring at Dimitri the whole time.

Dimitri sat back down next to Rose. He held her hand with his free hand. Olena had brought him the blanket from the couch to cover Anna. Anna was still asleep. He watched as she pulled in a deep breath and turned over a little more into him. He had a realization dawn on him and looked around as Janine and Abe walked back into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, when were you guys going to tell me Rose had a baby?" Dimitri asked, Janine and Abe had not made it all the way into the room, but paused in their tracks.

Olena looked up from what she was doing like a dear caught in the headlights. She looked around the room at Janine. They seemed to have a silent conversation with each other. Olena looked back at Dimitri, shock on her face.

"How did you figure that you?" She asked him, her voice higher then normal. She looked guilty.

"Well, Rose told me," Dimitri responded, looking around at everyone. Lissa would not make eye contact with him, Janine walked all the way into the room noticing Anna in Dimitri's arms.

"Smooth Olena, bring Anna here now," Janine shot, looking over at her. "Why is she here? This is no time or place for a child."

"Because, Janine, when Dimitri called me," Olena started. "He said Rose was not doing well at all. Who knows if or when Rose will wake up, her daughter had a right to be here."

"Okay, Okay, guys," Lissa said, standing, cradling Andre to her chest. "You guys will get kicked out of here if you don't stop. Rose is waking up if it is the last thing I do, so stop fighting."

"She is two, Olena!" Janine whisper yelled, advancing slowly. "She should not even know her mother is in this condition."

"Okay," Dimitri spoke up. "If you guys need to leave, there is the door. No fighting in here, Rose doesn't need the stress of her family fighting on top of everything else."

With that, all of the fight drained out of everyone. Dimitri made a sigh of relief and looked down. Anna was awake and staring up at him. He sat her up in his lap so she could look around.

She started talking rapidly in Russian to Janine. "Grandma Janine, why are you upset? What is going on?"

Dimitri was momentarily taken aback by how smoothly she talked for a two year old.

Janine explained that everyone was okay and she offered to hold Anna, Anna declined and burrowed farther into Dimitri. Dimitri winced, Anna noticed.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked him in perfect English.

Dimitri responded in Russian, that seemed to be her first language. "Hey Anna, my name is Dimitri. And yes, I am okay. I was just hurt earlier with your mom."

Anna seemed to think for a while, Dimitri left her to herself. He started to lightly bounce her out of habit, watching Rose closely. Dimitri was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar feeling of heat then cool. Dimitri started and looked over to Lissa on the other side of the room. He pulled his shirt up, his skin was fully healed with the stitches still intact.

"That was not me, Dimitri," Lissa said, she indicated Anna. Anna was looking over at Lissa with a stink eye.

"Grandma Janine, who is that?" Anna spoke again in Russian, not looking away from Lissa.

"Well, Anna, that would be your aunt," Janine said, looking at Lissa questioningly. "Just like Aunt Vika."

Dimitri lifted Anna up and turned her so he could talk directly to her, "Anna, did you heal me?" Dimitri felt panic seep into his bones, looking at Rose.

Anna nodded.

"I am going to try to heal Rose now," Lissa said, looking at Christian. Affectingly distracting Dimitri from his questioning Anna.

"Lissa, are you sure that is a good idea," Christian asked Lissa. Dimitri watched the exchange. Lissa stood up and asked Olena if she wanted to hold Andre, Olena jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes, Dimitri, I am probably only going to be able to heal her a little at a time because of the amount of physical damage she has," Lissa told Dimitri, Anna jumped down off his lap and ran over to Janine.

"Do what you can," Dimitri told her, he was panicking on the inside. He felt fear that Rose's body might reject the spirit, or something else was going to happen.

Lissa stepped up to the side of the bed and placed her hands on either side of Rose's head. The whole room went silent except for the sound of the machines keeping Rose alive.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are going to wake your lazy ass up," Lissa said into Rose's face, her hair obscuring Rose's face from view. There was no outside indication of a change, besides Lissa's legs buckling and Christian catching her before she fell. Christian laid her down on the couch.

"Mommy is better," Anna spoke up from Janine's arms, she was staring Rose in the face. "She is only sleeping now."

After Anna vocalized that, everyone started to head out. Olena and Paul were going to head over to Lissa's house on court. Anna insisted on staying with Dimitri and Rose. Dimitri and Anna walked everyone to the entrance, Lissa was still asleep, so Christian was carrying her while Olena carried Andre and the car seat.

"Anna, are you hungry?" Dimitri asked her, making eye contact with her.

"Yes, Mr. Dimitri, I would like food," She responded, smiling at him and putting her arms up for him to pick her up. He did and balanced her onto his hip. He started to walk towards the cafeteria area, they had sandwiches and other small things like that.

"Anna, do you know what my Russian nickname is?" He asked, she shook her head, "It is Dimka, you can call me that."

He set her down on the floor and let her choose her food. She of course chose a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and brownies, pouting because there weren't any donuts. Dimitri smiled and laughed with her. After he had paid for both of their food.

"Dimka, are you the same guy from the picture Mama keeps in her wallet?" Dimitri was slightly shocked that the child would recognize him from a picture.

"I don't know, sweety," Dimitri said as they arrived back into Rose's room. Anna wanted to sit on the edge of Rose's bed and talked with Rose like she was responding and Dimitri sat in the chair next to the bed.

After Anna was done eating, she curled into Rose's side lightly and fell to sleep. A nurse walked into the room shortly thereafter.

"Sir, you and the baby need to leave. It is way past visiting hours," Dimitri looked at her and walked out of the room with her.

"I do not mean any disrespect, but I am not leaving my wife," Dimitri looked her in the eyes. "There is a chance she might not wake up, I am not leaving her side."

Anna came running out of the room, looking panicked. "Mommy is awake and she is choking."

The nurse spared one last look at Dimitri and Anna, and ran off down the hall paging for the Doctor. Quickly, Dimitri and Anna were shoved out of the way and sent down the hall. Anna had started crying, and was clinging to Dimitri tightly. She kept on saying her mom was scared and hurt a lot. Dimitri held onto her until she was asleep, his shirt was soaked from her tears.

Dimitri held Anna for about an hour and a half, it was about six in the morning. Anna should have been asleep hours ago with the time change and everything. After a while, a nurse walked back into the waiting area.

"Rose Hathaway's family," Dimitri started and looked up.

"Umm, yes," Dimitri shook the daze from his mind.

"Rose had a slight heart attack, but her brain waves are doing way better," the nurse said, looking confused. "We do not know how or what happened, we had to sedate her, but she could in theory wake up at any time. We have also been able to lessen a lot of the life support machines, as she was breathing regularly on her own."

Dimitri was still holding Anna, but him and the nurse had started walking back down the hall towards Rose's room. When they arrived back at the room, Dimitri looked around, Rose no longer was intimated and just looked like she was sleeping soundly. The nurse walked out of the room, leaving them all alone. Dimitri pulled his chair back into the room from the hallway, and sat back down holding Rose's hand and Rose's daughter close while waiting for her to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone, I am incredibly sorry for the late update. I had a bad run-in with my rotary crafting blade an cut my thumb pretty bad. I was unable to work for two weeks. _**

_**I am back for more updates.**_

_**Hoop you enjoy this update, please review.**_

Chapter 7

Rose looked sugnifagly better then she had, even just five hours ago. Dimitri watched her breath. He had been able to coax Anna into laying down on the bed next to Rose. She was terrified though, she kept on saying that Rose might have another attack and took a long time to calm back down.

Dimitri spent some time watching Anna. The small child did not appear to be two, she had a small frame. She looked very similar to her mother. She had shoulder length brown hair that was not quite as dark at Rose's. When she was awake, you could see Rose's brilliant brown eyes. Her personality was not anything like he remembered Rose's being. He just spent him time watching Anna sleep soundly.

After a while, Dimitri's eyes started to droop and he rested his head in his arms, still holding Rose's hand. Anna crawled closer to Dimitri and curled up with him, they were both passed out after a few minutes.

Dimitri woke up some time later, to someone playing with his hair. He noticed that the sun had fully risen. He stayed still for a minute, just enjoying the feeling. Then, he realized that whoever was messing with his hair was behind him, and Anna was in front of him. He slowly raised his head and looked up towards Rose, her eyes were wide open and staring at him.

"Hi," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Hi, Roza," He said softly. "Do you need anything?"

"Water," Rose requested. Looking around. Dimitri went and poured her a cup and snagged a straw. He held the cup up for her to drink from. She gave him an appreacitave look as she slowly drank. He took the cup away when she was done.

"I didn't think you would come," Rose croaked, smiling lightly.

"Why wouldn't I, Roza?" Dimitri asked, grabbing her hand again.

"No," Rose said. She noticed that Anna was sleeping at her hip. "Can you move Anna up here? Put her into my arm?"

Dimitri picked Anna up and cradled her into Rose's arm, she continued to sleep.

"I am so sorry, Roza. I know I screwed up bad. I have known for a long time, Tasha would not let me leave," Dimitri started to explain, playing with Rose's hand. "She would compel me, she did not want me to leave. I fought back the night you called, she is probably going to come after me. Roza, please, believe me."

"Comrade, please. Can we talk about this when I am out of here. I just want to talk with you, be with you. You make me feel calm, "Rose said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please just be with me."

Dimitri looked up into her eyes. He seen all of the physical and mental pain she was in. Lissa was not able to heal a lot of the physical external wounds. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Roza, as long as you want me here, I will never leave your side again," Dimitri told her, smiling his special smile just for her. "Do you want me to get the nurse to give you some pain meds?"

Rose shook her head slightly, looking at Anna. "You and I do need to talk about something."

"Anything, Roza," Dimitri said, squeezing her hand.

"Anna is yours," Rose mumbled, running her words together a little. She looked guilty and sad, she pulled her hand out of his.

Rose watched as Dimitri mulled that over. He wrapped her arm around Anna's small frame as best she could. Finally, at long last, Dimitri spoke up.

"I know, Roza," was all he said, pulling her hand back into his.

Rose's face played a multitude of emotions, then she just looked towards the window. She refused to look at Dimitri at all. They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Dimitri let Rose think through her emotions.

"How, Dimitri?" Rose looked over at him. Guilt and sadness still in her eyes. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, I think you mentioned her after I got you out of the house," Dimitri said, trying to make Rose see that he was not upset. "Do you remember that?"

Rose nodded, "Vaguely, but I didn't know if you were really there. I thought I had died."

"Well, you are not entirely wrong there, you were basically brain dead, Lissa healed you," Dimitri told her.

"Wait. Lissa was here?" Rose said, fear marking her features. "She doesn't like the idea of Anna. I don't understand how Anna happened, and she does not like that."

"Another thing that was a dead giveaway with Anna, " Dimitri said, looking at Rose. Then he pulled up his shirt to show where Jesse had stabbed him. "Jesse stabbed me, Anna healed me."

Rose smiled at her daughter, she was so kind, "Yes, she told me. Not in so many words really, she can project images into my head. She is starting to be able to with Olena also. She seems to be able to do it when she becomes very close to some one. But she has to be at least in the same house with the person."

"Roza, were you ever going to tell me about her?" Dimitri asked the one question that was burning in the back of his head more then anything else, even realizing that Anna was his.

"I did, a few times," Rose began and asked for more water. "I even sent you paternity papers. They were always a return to sender."

"Tasha," was all Dimitri said, feeling jipped. He should have known, she had had periods of time that she would become more clingy. "I am so sorry, Rose."

"We will figure everything out Dimitri, I promise," Rose said, turning her hand over and intertwining their fingers together. "I am really starting to hurt, can you please ask for some pain meds?"

Dimitri stood up and pressed the call button, and requested the Doctor to inform him that Rose had woken up and a nurse. Rose waited patiently, thinking.

"Dimitri," Rose whispered, looking up at him. "If you want to, you can take Anna with you for a while, you know, if you don't want me to be a part of your life. We can split custody."

Dimitri sped around and looked at her like she had just slapped him clean across the face.

"I mean, I really would understand," Rose continued, not looking at him. "I haven't really been a mother to her, I hunt most of the time after taking the darkness from Lissa. I almost lost her before she was even born. I really don't deserve someone like her."

"Roza, Roza, look at me," Dimitri said, holding back from yelling at her, only just barely though. "She is our daughter, ours. I will not take her away from you, as you will not take her away from me now. She is going to be raised with both her Mommy and Daddy, end of story. And if you do not like that, get over yourself."

"But, Dimitri," Rose started, but then the doctor walked into the room. "Can you wipe my eyes?" Dimitri had not noticed that Rose had started to cry.

The Doctor pretended to not notice as Dimitri stood up and went to grab a sandpaper textured tissue. He bent in and Kissed Rose's forehead lightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Hathaway," The doctor said, smiling kindly. "I am Dr. Kinders, I have been overseeing your progress. I understand that you are in a fair amount of pain, but first I have some information for you about your condition. When your husband brought you in, you were basically brain dead, you also had a heart attack while we were working on you, you are very luckily to even be awake. Your left femur was shattered, you have screws to keep everything healing properly. Your left arm is also broken, that is a spiral fracture. There is also a possibility that you are also paralyzed, but I have confidence that given time, you might be able to walk."

Through all of this, Rose started to cry again. All she could think of is how much Jesse had taken away from her through the years. Now this, Dimitri was trying to get her attention.

"Rose, honey," Dimitri repeated for the hundredth time, while wiping the tears from her face.

"Dr. Kinders, please stop," Rose mumbled, looking at the Doctor at last. "Just put me back to sleep, please."

Dr. Kinders looked around hesitantly, but conceded with giving her the IV. He left after giving Dimitri some directions to make sure she did not have a bad reaction to the meds.

"Roza, we will work through all of this, please believe me," Dimitri told her, trying to make her believe him.

"Dimitri, just take Anna and leave," Rose said, holding back a sob. She started to feel sleepy.

"Roza, we are not going anywhere," Dimitri told her, holding onto her face and making sure she heard him loud and clear. "I am not going to leave your side again. Anna and I will be here when you wake up again."

Rose gave him a droll stare, like she did not believe him. She seemed like she expected him to take Anna and leave. Rose felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks then darkness.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri told her prone form, she was already sleeping hard. He stayed and rubbed her hand soothingly. He talked at her about how he would like their future together to be.

_**Again, I apologize for taking so long.**_

_**please enjoy and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please, read, enjoy and review.**_

_**Thank you.**_

Chapter 8

Rose came awake slowly, feeling groggy. She looked around the room. Adrian slowly got up from the couch by the window. Rose watched him walk over to her. He rested his hands on her forehead, he noted that she felt to warm.

"Good morning, Rose," Adrian said, she did not give any reaction. Adrian reached over and grabbed her a cup of water, she took a few sips.

"Dimitri took Anna and left, didn't he?" Rose croaked out, looking around for Anna or Dimitri. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I knew he would after what the Doctor said."

"Rose, hold your horses. You have been asleep for fourteen hours. Dimitri took Anna to your parent's house so they could shower, eat, sleep, you know the necessities," Adrian told her, wiping her eyes. "He also wanted Anna to have the option to stay with Olena if she wanted to."

"Oh," Adrian watched as Rose pulled in some air and calmed herself down. She looked a little frantic. "When will they be back?"

"You have been showing signs of waking up for the last hour,"Adrian told her while pulling her hair out of her face. "I let Dimitri know a while ago, so I would estimate any time now."

Rose visibly relaxed and seemed to calm down a lot. "Are you sure he didn't take Anna and leave?"

"Rose, I need you to relax, everything will be okay," Rose could feel the touch of compulsion behind his words, but for once welcomed it.

"Adrian, I am so sorry," Rose started, but Adrian rested his hand on her chest and used some spirit to help her healing process along a little. "You should not have done that."

"I know, but take a deep breath," Adrian instructed her. Rose looked up at him and took the suggestion. She pulled in a full deep breath and instantly felt significantly better, she gave a small smile and tried to pull herself up a little.

"Oh, hang on there a minute." Adrian said, and pushed the button to sit her up a little more. Adrian placed his hand on her forehead again, he had also made the slight fever go away too. Just then, Dimitri came walking in, Anna fallowing next to him holding tightly onto her hand.

"Mommy!" Anna said before running over to the bed and jumping onto it. Anna wrapped her small arms around Rose's neck and held on tightly.

"Hi, baby," Rose said, rubbing Anna's back with her un-casted right arm. Behind Dimitri walked in Janine with Johnie on her hip. Johnie wiggled down and crawled up onto Rose's bed. Dimitri went and sat off to the side with Adrian letting the kids talk with Rose.

"Hey, Cradle robber," Adrian greeted Dimitri. "I healed Rose a little more so she would be able to leave and get back to court."

Dimitri, startled slightly at the old nick name, but smiled. "Thank you, Adrian."

"Oh, also," Adrian paused and rummaged in his pocket. "I know this isn't much, but these are the keys to my apartment at court. We are staying in the guest housing, Sidney suggested me letting you guys stay there while Rose gets back onto her feet."

Dimitri was speechless for a moment, then tried to hand the sticky note and keys back to him. "I can't take these from you."

"Yes, you can and you will," Adrian told him, shoving Dimitri's hands back towards him. "You will also stay by Rose and Anna's side, or else."

Dimitri gave him a stiff nod, feeling awkward. After a while, people started to leave. Sidney showed up and let Dimitri know that he had one of Adrian's cars outside along with a car seat for Anna, one of her friends had returned his car to the rental company that morning after he had driven back to be with Rose.

After Janine vacated the chair next to Rose, Anna insisted on staying with Dimitri and Rose, Dimitri went over to hold her hand.

"Hi Honey," Dimitri said, kissing the back of her hand. "You look like you are feeling much better."

"I want to go home," Rose said, looking happy and relaxed. Her face fell slightly at the prospect of home. "Dimitri, where will we go."

"Mommy, Uncle Adrian let me know he has a home for you," Anna said, looking around with a very serious tone.

Rose looked at Dimitri, he pulled out Adrian's apartment keys and dangled them in front of Rose. Rose made a grab for the keys, Dimitri smiled and without thinking pecked her on the lips then handed them over to her.

She gave a surprised look, but smiled slyly looking slightly nervous. She turned the keys over and over in her hand. "These are mine."

"Hum," Dimitri said, lost in thought momentarily.

"Adrian gave these to me when I was pregnant with Anna, just in case," Rose explained, sliding her hand over her stomach. "I stayed at his apartment a few times, but didn't feel right there."

"Mommy, can we go, yet?" Anna asked, jumping back onto the bed.

"I will call for the Doctor," Rose told Anna, pressing the button and requesting Dr. Kinders.

Shortly thereafter, Dr. Kinders walked in. He ran a bunch of tests, including another blood test. By 8PM, Dr. Kinders finally said Rose was healthy enough to leave. He left and came back a while later with a wheelchair. He gave Rose instructions to get a personal wheelchair, potentially a custom one at some point if needed, but for now just a basic one. He also gave her a leg extender for a basic one.

Finally, at eleven at night, they were loading Rose into the passenger seat of Adrian's car. Anna loved her new car seat, it was her favorite colors green and blue. Anna asked if they could go to Mcdonald's after they stopped at a Walgreen's to get Rose a personal wheelchair. Dimitri sent out a silent "thank you" that they did not run into any trouble before arriving at court.

After Dimitri had assembled Rose's wheelchair and gotten her seated into it, Rose yelling at him a couple of times and cussing like a pirate. They finally arrived at Adrian's apartment around twelve thirty, Anna sleeping on Rose's lap.

"Roza, should we wake her so she can eat?" Dimitri asked.

Rose shook her head, watching Anna sleep. "No, Dimitri, just put her to bed."

Dimitri lifted Anna off of Rose's lap, Amazed that Anna was asleep with the hard cast under her. He carried her past the master bedroom and with a small sigh of relief, found a bedroom with a toddler bed and a bunch of toys. After Dimitri had changed her into bed clothes and covered her in the green and blue bedding, she was fast asleep. He flipped on a small Winny the Pooh night light and left the door ajar.

Dimitri walked back out to the living room where he had left Rose in her wheelchair. She had been able to turn around with the use of her right arm and snag the remote off the side table to turn on the TV. Dimitri went into the kitchen area and microwaved their Mcdonald's, pulled out plates and went to the dining room table.

"Roza, would you like me to push you over to the table," Rose nodded, he noticed that Rose had turned on reruns, but was not paying attention to them.

Dimitri walked around to the back of the chair and pushed her over to the table. Rose stayed quiet. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"Why did you come back? I mean after everything the Doctor said," Rose averted her eyes and refused to look at him. "You and Anna could have just left, you could have explained everything to her. You both would not always have me holding you back. I am physically done Dimitri, no chance for us. I probably will never be able to give you another child, there is no future for you and I."

"Rose, do you really think me that petty?" Dimitri shot off at her, feeling his annoyance rise. "How about the fact that I actually want a chance. I want to have the opportunity to love you again. I want to be with you for you, I don't care about children I was already willing to give up that before I even knew that you could have children with me. And who knows if we would even be able to have another child, Anna was probably a fluke anyways."

"So, our daughter is a fluke?" Rose said, disgust on her face.

"You know that is not what I mean," Dimitri told her. "Maybe I should just leave, I'll have Adrian come and stay with you guys. I will just leave, you and Anna can stay together. I don't want to be a burden."

Dimitri stood up, he did not have his duffel bag or anything. Just the clothes on his back and his wallet and the cell phone from Janine.

"Wait, Dimitri, don't go," Rose spoke up.

"No, Rose, I should have just stayed away. It was a huge mistake even coming back. I will just make this easier for everyone," Dimitri felt like he was out of control, but he just could not contain his irritation. He turned on his heal and walked out, slamming the front door as hard as he could.

"Dimitri, wait," Rose yelled, she scooted her self back from the table with her good arm, but could not make it very far. Out in the hall, Dimitri rested against the door and slid down. He could still hear Rose yelling after him. He did not want to respond, he waited for the will to get up and walk away. He could not stand up and walk away though, so he just say there and waited. He was not sure what he was waiting on, just needed to. After a while later he heard a small knock right behind his head. He scooted out of the way as Anna opened the door.

"Dimka, you can't just leave Mommy," Anna said, sitting next to him. "I like you, but you are hurting Mommy. I can't take care of her, she is to big."

Dimitri just sat there and listened to the little girl. After a few moments, he opened his arms and she crawled into his lap. She snuggled right up to him.

"Please, Dimka, I feel that if you stay Mommy will stay and we can be a family," Anna spoke into his shoulder, starting to cry herself. "I just want to be a happy family, Dimka, please."

Dimitri started to cry along with Anna, he felt defeated by everything. They stayed like that until Anna cried herself back to sleep. Dimitri felt so much guilt wash over him. He cried for the fact that he was not able to be a part of her last two almost three years of her life. She was so small and sweet, he really could not think about or make himself leave her again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Please, read, enjoy and review.**_

_**Thank you.**_

Chapter 8

Rose came awake slowly, feeling groggy. She looked around the room. Adrian slowly got up from the couch by the window. Rose watched him walk over to her. He rested his hands on her forehead, he noted that she felt to warm.

"Good morning, Rose," Adrian said, she did not give any reaction. Adrian reached over and grabbed her a cup of water, she took a few sips.

"Dimitri took Anna and left, didn't he?" Rose croaked out, looking around for Anna or Dimitri. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I knew he would after what the Doctor said."

"Rose, hold your horses. You have been asleep for fourteen hours. Dimitri took Anna to your parent's house so they could shower, eat, sleep, you know the necessities," Adrian told her, wiping her eyes. "He also wanted Anna to have the option to stay with Olena if she wanted to."

"Oh," Adrian watched as Rose pulled in some air and calmed herself down. She looked a little frantic. "When will they be back?"

"You have been showing signs of waking up for the last hour,"Adrian told her while pulling her hair out of her face. "I let Dimitri know a while ago, so I would estimate any time now."

Rose visibly relaxed and seemed to calm down a lot. "Are you sure he didn't take Anna and leave?"

"Rose, I need you to relax, everything will be okay," Rose could feel the touch of compulsion behind his words, but for once welcomed it.

"Adrian, I am so sorry," Rose started, but Adrian rested his hand on her chest and used some spirit to help her healing process along a little. "You should not have done that."

"I know, but take a deep breath," Adrian instructed her. Rose looked up at him and took the suggestion. She pulled in a full deep breath and instantly felt significantly better, she gave a small smile and tried to pull herself up a little.

"Oh, hang on there a minute." Adrian said, and pushed the button to sit her up a little more. Adrian placed his hand on her forehead again, he had also made the slight fever go away too. Just then, Dimitri came walking in, Anna fallowing next to him holding tightly onto her hand.

"Mommy!" Anna said before running over to the bed and jumping onto it. Anna wrapped her small arms around Rose's neck and held on tightly.

"Hi, baby," Rose said, rubbing Anna's back with her un-casted right arm. Behind Dimitri walked in Janine with Johnie on her hip. Johnie wiggled down and crawled up onto Rose's bed. Dimitri went and sat off to the side with Adrian letting the kids talk with Rose.

"Hey, Cradle robber," Adrian greeted Dimitri. "I healed Rose a little more so she would be able to leave and get back to court."

Dimitri, startled slightly at the old nick name, but smiled. "Thank you, Adrian."

"Oh, also," Adrian paused and rummaged in his pocket. "I know this isn't much, but these are the keys to my apartment at court. We are staying in the guest housing, Sidney suggested me letting you guys stay there while Rose gets back onto her feet."

Dimitri was speechless for a moment, then tried to hand the sticky note and keys back to him. "I can't take these from you."

"Yes, you can and you will," Adrian told him, shoving Dimitri's hands back towards him. "You will also stay by Rose and Anna's side, or else."

Dimitri gave him a stiff nod, feeling awkward. After a while, people started to leave. Sidney showed up and let Dimitri know that he had one of Adrian's cars outside along with a car seat for Anna, one of her friends had returned his car to the rental company that morning after he had driven back to be with Rose.

After Janine vacated the chair next to Rose, Anna insisted on staying with Dimitri and Rose, Dimitri went over to hold her hand.

"Hi Honey," Dimitri said, kissing the back of her hand. "You look like you are feeling much better."

"I want to go home," Rose said, looking happy and relaxed. Her face fell slightly at the prospect of home. "Dimitri, where will we go."

"Mommy, Uncle Adrian let me know he has a home for you," Anna said, looking around with a very serious tone.

Rose looked at Dimitri, he pulled out Adrian's apartment keys and dangled them in front of Rose. Rose made a grab for the keys, Dimitri smiled and without thinking pecked her on the lips then handed them over to her.

She gave a surprised look, but smiled slyly looking slightly nervous. She turned the keys over and over in her hand. "These are mine."

"Hum," Dimitri said, lost in thought momentarily.

"Adrian gave these to me when I was pregnant with Anna, just in case," Rose explained, sliding her hand over her stomach. "I stayed at his apartment a few times, but didn't feel right there."

"Mommy, can we go, yet?" Anna asked, jumping back onto the bed.

"I will call for the Doctor," Rose told Anna, pressing the button and requesting Dr. Kinders.

Shortly thereafter, Dr. Kinders walked in. He ran a bunch of tests, including another blood test. By 8PM, Dr. Kinders finally said Rose was healthy enough to leave. He left and came back a while later with a wheelchair. He gave Rose instructions to get a personal wheelchair, potentially a custom one at some point if needed, but for now just a basic one. He also gave her a leg extender for a basic one.

Finally, at eleven at night, they were loading Rose into the passenger seat of Adrian's car. Anna loved her new car seat, it was her favorite colors green and blue. Anna asked if they could go to Mcdonald's after they stopped at a Walgreen's to get Rose a personal wheelchair. Dimitri sent out a silent "thank you" that they did not run into any trouble before arriving at court.

After Dimitri had assembled Rose's wheelchair and gotten her seated into it, Rose yelling at him a couple of times and cussing like a pirate. They finally arrived at Adrian's apartment around twelve thirty, Anna sleeping on Rose's lap.

"Roza, should we wake her so she can eat?" Dimitri asked.

Rose shook her head, watching Anna sleep. "No, Dimitri, just put her to bed."

Dimitri lifted Anna off of Rose's lap, Amazed that Anna was asleep with the hard cast under her. He carried her past the master bedroom and with a small sigh of relief, found a bedroom with a toddler bed and a bunch of toys. After Dimitri had changed her into bed clothes and covered her in the green and blue bedding, she was fast asleep. He flipped on a small Winny the Pooh night light and left the door ajar.

Dimitri walked back out to the living room where he had left Rose in her wheelchair. She had been able to turn around with the use of her right arm and snag the remote off the side table to turn on the TV. Dimitri went into the kitchen area and microwaved their Mcdonald's, pulled out plates and went to the dining room table.

"Roza, would you like me to push you over to the table," Rose nodded, he noticed that Rose had turned on reruns, but was not paying attention to them.

Dimitri walked around to the back of the chair and pushed her over to the table. Rose stayed quiet. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"Why did you come back? I mean after everything the Doctor said," Rose averted her eyes and refused to look at him. "You and Anna could have just left, you could have explained everything to her. You both would not always have me holding you back. I am physically done Dimitri, no chance for us. I probably will never be able to give you another child, there is no future for you and I."

"Rose, do you really think me that petty?" Dimitri shot off at her, feeling his annoyance rise. "How about the fact that I actually want a chance. I want to have the opportunity to love you again. I want to be with you for you, I don't care about children I was already willing to give up that before I even knew that you could have children with me. And who knows if we would even be able to have another child, Anna was probably a fluke anyways."

"So, our daughter is a fluke?" Rose said, disgust on her face.

"You know that is not what I mean," Dimitri told her. "Maybe I should just leave, I'll have Adrian come and stay with you guys. I will just leave, you and Anna can stay together. I don't want to be a burden."

Dimitri stood up, he did not have his duffel bag or anything. Just the clothes on his back and his wallet and the cell phone from Janine.

"Wait, Dimitri, don't go," Rose spoke up.

"No, Rose, I should have just stayed away. It was a huge mistake even coming back. I will just make this easier for everyone," Dimitri felt like he was out of control, but he just could not contain his irritation. He turned on his heal and walked out, slamming the front door as hard as he could.

"Dimitri, wait," Rose yelled, she scooted her self back from the table with her good arm, but could not make it very far. Out in the hall, Dimitri rested against the door and slid down. He could still hear Rose yelling after him. He did not want to respond, he waited for the will to get up and walk away. He could not stand up and walk away though, so he just say there and waited. He was not sure what he was waiting on, just needed to. After a while later he heard a small knock right behind his head. He scooted out of the way as Anna opened the door.

"Dimka, you can't just leave Mommy," Anna said, sitting next to him. "I like you, but you are hurting Mommy. I can't take care of her, she is to big."

Dimitri just sat there and listened to the little girl. After a few moments, he opened his arms and she crawled into his lap. She snuggled right up to him.

"Please, Dimka, I feel that if you stay Mommy will stay and we can be a family," Anna spoke into his shoulder, starting to cry herself. "I just want to be a happy family, Dimka, please."

Dimitri started to cry along with Anna, he felt defeated by everything. They stayed like that until Anna cried herself back to sleep. Dimitri felt so much guilt wash over him. He cried for the fact that he was not able to be a part of her last two almost three years of her life. She was so small and sweet, he really could not think about or make himself leave her again.


End file.
